


Blood and Bones

by ParanoiaIsFun



Category: Fellswap - Fandom, Swapfell - Fandom, Underfell - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game), underswap
Genre: Angst, Anxiety Attacks, Fellswap Papyrus - Freeform, Fluff and Angst, I write angst, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Use, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Other, Panic Attacks, Self-Harm, So much angst, Swapfell Papyrus - Freeform, Underfell Papyrus, Underswap Papyrus, and alcohol, blood/marrow, cigarettes guys, fellswap gold...?, idk man, kissus, lol, yknow the one with one working eye
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-03 07:33:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14564109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParanoiaIsFun/pseuds/ParanoiaIsFun
Summary: Papyrus... has fallen head over heels... for a HUMAN!!!A lil collection of one-shots (sometimes with multiple parts) of you and the Papyri from the respective AUs. Please love the tol bois. they need it.





	1. He Fell For You

**Author's Note:**

> He FELL for you... get it? Get it? nyeheheheh i love puns  
> This one has some angst... not as much as a later one will though heh

You were the only human other than Frisk who had bothered to try and befriend him. Every other one was too scared or disgusted to get close to him. But you, oh, you walked right up to him and held out your hand. “Hello! I’m y/n, what’s your name?”

 

He was startled, confused, on edge and also intrigued all at the same time. “I - I Am Th-The Great And Terrible P-Papyrus, Of Course!!” he edged away from you just a bit, checking your hand for any devices, such as Sans’ favorites. When he saw none, he reluctantly shook your hand.

 

You did something that he wasn’t expecting -- you _smiled._ You _smiled_ at him, even after his weak slip-up and odd behaviours. “That’s a wonderful name! May I just call you Papyrus, or do you prefer “The Great And Terrible” too?”

 

Papyrus sank into his scarf and mumbled, “You May Refer To Me As Papyrus, Huma- I Mean, Y/n.” His cheekbones were obviously red, though you seemed to take no notice. You looked to the right and you jumped.

 

“I - I’m late holy shoot -- I gotta go! It was nice meeting you, Papyrus! Uh, uhm, wait a sec --” you scribbled something down on a strip of paper and shoved it into his hand and turned heel to run. He wanted to call after you but stopped himself, unwilling to expose himself in public.

 

“I… I Don’t Know What Just Happened,” he mumbled, looking at the paper you had given him. “Their Phone Number??” Papyrus looked after you and told himself to crumple up the ball of paper and throw it away. Instead, he found himself slipping it into his jeans pocket, tucked away safely next to his phone. Maybe… maybe he would finally have friends…? Or at least, _a_ friend.

 

\---

 

Your phone buzzed in your pocket about a month later. Unlocking it, you saw an unfamiliar I.D. across the screen.

 

_CS95: Hello, Is This Y/n?_

 

_You: Yeah, why_

 

_CS95: This Is Papyrus. I Decided To Keep The Paper You Gave Me And Use It To Contact You._

 

_You: Oh! Hi, Papyrus!! I’m glad you decided to keep in touch!_

 

_CS95: Of Course You Are! NYAHAHAHAH! I AM The Great And Terrible Papyrus, After All!_

 

You paused to reread that. This guy was either a narcissist or faking confidence -- and it was… oddly adorable?? Originally you had approached him to make a friend with the new monsters who had recently come to the Surface, to give them a good impression, or at least a friend, and he looked the most intriguing. But now… now you didn’t know how to feel.

 

_You: I thought I was allowed to call you ‘Papyrus’? :P_

 

_CS95: Y-YES! You can! That IS What Friends Do, After All!_

 

_You: Do you want to call me instead of just texting?_

 

_CS95 is typing…_

 

_CS95: Of Course, Y/n! I Have Made Plenty Of Phone Calls Before!_

 

You gave a soft giggle at his text. He obviously hadn’t. From what you had heard, down where the monsters used to live, it wasn’t common to have any sort of friend that wasn’t for your personal use. You decided that he needed a real one. You.

 

_You: Okay! I’ll call right away!_

 

_CS95: Alright! I Will Be Waiting!!_

 

\-----

 

Papyrus looked at his phone screen and flushed bright red. He thanked the stars that Sans wasn’t home -- he would have teased him to no end. He quickly typed a yes to the forward gesture, clearing his throat and trying to get rid of his stutter. His phone buzzed loudly and he nearly dropped it, his SOUL pounding in his chest, and he barely managed to answer it, with one leg stretched out across the top of the sofa to keep his balance. “Hello?”

 

“Oh, hey Papyrus! How are you?” Your voice came through the speaker, soft but clear. Stars, he had forgotten how much he had liked it… “...Papyrus?”

 

“Oh! I Apologize, Y/n, I Was - I Was Just Doing Something Important! I Am Here Still!!” He was glad that he had the stutter under control, but the sweet sound of your voice was killing him slowly. Papyrus realized at that moment why he had been thinking about you so much for the past month.

 

He liked you.

 

Oh _stars_ , no! He couldn’t love a _human!_ What would Sans think of him? Or Undyne, or Mettaton, or the _King --_

 

“Papyrus, you keep going quiet. Is this a bad time?” Your voice was layered with concern and this snapped him awake.

 

“NO! I - I Mean, Of Course Not! I Am Just Thinking About My Next Puzzle, Is All! It Is Quite Impressive, If I Do Say So Myself.” He straightened up and elected to sit down on the sofa, hoping that wasn’t the wrong thing to say.

 

You took the bait. “Oh, alright. I’m sorry, I just assumed…”

 

“No Need To Be Sorry, Y/n! It Was My Fault For Not Answering!” He noticed the slight downtrodden tone to your voice and immediately felt guilty. “Do Not Worry, I Will Not Judge You. I Am Great That Way!!!” Papyrus put forth his best grin and then faltered, realizing you couldn’t see him. And that what he said was probably weird.

 

And then you burst into laughter. “O-oh my gosh, Papyrus, I love how you talk!” You snorted and were just all around adorable over the phone line.

 

He squeaked. He gave an actual, high-pitched, not-Papyrus-like squeak. His normally low, husky voice was reduced to shreds, and all he could do was stutter and squeak like a moron. “I- I - Now That I Think About It, I Need To Make Dinner!! I Will Talk To You Later, Y/n!!!” He hung up and chucked the phone at the wall, running to his room before it even hit, face in his hands. He didn’t leave for a good few hours, his cheekbones flushed an impossibly bright red, SOUL pulsing wildly.

 

\---

 

“heya, boss, where’d ya go? i brought ya some lasagna noodles like yer were askin’!” Sans slammed the door open and dropped the bag on the counter, shutting the door with his magic. No response from his brother. “...Papyrus?” He crept up the stairs to Papyrus’s room, pressing his skull to the door. He heard faint sobbing and noticed the bright glow coming from under the door. “Paps, are ya okay?”

 

Papyrus stiffened and quickly wiped away the tears. “I’M _FINE_ , SANS!!! GO AWAY!!!” The last thing he needed after embarrassing himself so badly was his brother’s taunting.

 

Sans furrowed his browbone and knocked again. “Paps, ‘ll knock the door down if i hafta. or take a shortcut. lemme in. what’s wrong?”

 

Papyrus was immediately back to back with the door, holding it shut. “N-Nothing, Brother! I Just Dropped Something On My Foot, That Is All!”

 

Sans peeked down into the living room and noticed the dent in the wall. “...then why is yer phone smashed into the wall? did someone say somethin’ to ya? i’ll go beat ‘em up for ya.”

 

“N-No! Don’t Hurt Them!” Papyrus gasped and clapped his hands over his mouth, the blush increasing and glowing brighter through the door.

 

“...who’s ‘them’, Paps?” Sans pushed on the door, a little concerned.

 

“N-NO ONE!! FORGET I SAID THAT!!!” Papyrus shrieked and shoved back, feeling the tears beginning to reinstate themselves in his sockets.

 

“Bro-“

 

“F-F@&# Off, Sans…” Papyrus’s voice lacked his usual sharp energy, sounding… _heartbroken_.

 

Sans decided this was the last straw and teleported inside of his brother’s room, easily avoiding the blindly shot red bones. “Paps, ‘m ‘ere fer ya. wha’s goin’ on?”

 

Papyrus buries his face in his scarf and continued to hiccup and sob. “I - I… You Will Only Mock Me For It, Brother!!”

 

It took Sans a moment to put two and two together. “...ya finally texted that human, didn’t ya? did they reject ya?”

 

“Wha—No, Of Course Not!! They Are… Far Too Sweet For That.” Papyrus sunk deeper into his ragged scarf, letting the familiar smell calm him a little. “I… Sans, Please, Promise Not To Laugh?”

 

San sat down and held out his favorite mustard bottle. “if i laugh, ya can destroy it.”

 

Papyrus took it and gently set it beside him, taking in a deep breath. “IRealizedThatILikeThemALotAndIWantToBeMoreThanTheirFriendButIEmbarrassedMyselfInFrontOfThemAndNowTheyProbablyHateMeAndIAlwaysMessEverythingUpAnd-“

 

“whoa, whoa, pap! slow down a bit, ‘kay?” Sans took one of his brother’s hands. “So what? I’m sure they didn’t mind it, anyone who doesn’t is a moron. yer the Great an’ Terrible Papyrus, afta’ all. and from what i noticed about ‘em, they seemed pretty fond of yer antics. one lil slip up isn’t that big of a deal. and if they reject ya…” Sans’ voice turned dark and husky, “I’ll make ‘em wish they was never born.”

 

Papyrus gave a soft, “Nyah Hah Hah,” and handed back the bottle. “Thank You, Brother. You Really Think They Could Like Me Back?”

 

“i know so, boss.” In truth, Sans really didn’t know. But, for once in his life, he had a good feeling about the crazy things that Papyrus had gotten himself into.

 

——

 

You looked at the phone quizzically,  confused by the sudden dial tone. “Papyrus?” You didn’t hear anything and decided that your intuition was right — he wasn’t interested in even befriending you. He had probably just done this to mess with you, the selfish @$$hole.

 

Curling up on the floor, you just lied there, quietly overthinking all you said wrong. It wasn’t really him, was it? It was you. And you had just… completely ruined it for the both of you. It wasn’t until the phone rang again about four hours later that you realized that you had fallen asleep. The same number buzzed, and you shakily reached to answer it.

 

“I’m sorry-“ “I’m Sorry-“

 

Both of you paused and blushed, getting flustered and almost losing the nerve to keep talking to each other. Papyrus cleared his throat(?) and spoke first, his voice shaky and unsure.

 

“Y-Y/n,” he stammered, “I- I Wanted To Say I Was Sorry For Freaking Out Earlier. I… I Was Not Thinking Straight. I… I, Uhm,” he looked at Sans, who gave him a thumbs up, “I Have Realized That I Like You, Y/n. And I Have Concluded That I Should Ask You Out On A Date!”

 

You were about to say something about how YOU were sorry when he spat out the word ‘date’. You flushed bright red and slipped and fell onto your butt in surprise, fumbling with the phone.

 

“...So, Y/n…?” Papyrus sounded hopeful, too hopeful. You couldn’t just say no… this monster, despite his rather scary appearance, had a soft heart. Breaking it would haunt you for the rest of your days. Your SOUL fluttered in your chest, your cheeks flushing, and you snapped to a sudden conclusion.

 

“I… I, yes! Yes, I’d love that, Papyrus!”


	2. right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus really doesn't see why you stick around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Swapfell Red (Mutt)  
> this one has several triggers -  
> self harm, panic attack, self-doubt

He sat in the corner of the room as always, cig held between his phalanges, sockets dark and blank. His mouth twitched every time someone came near him, gold tooth catching the dim light. He pulled his hood up and over his sockets, the thick fur lining obscuring his scarred skull from view.

 

You, on the other hand, spun in the middle of the dance floor, eyes closed and hips swaying to the beat. He watched you silently, marveling at how carefree you looked. You were _gorgeous_ — and a mutt like him didn’t deserve you. He saw nearly everyone swooning for your beauty, your laughter, and knew that all would jump at the chance to have you. And him?

 

Well… he wasn’t worth sticking around with. He _hated_ that all of his burdens kept managing to drop on you, he _hated_ that look you gave him when he had a breakdown, he hated it all, _he_ _hated himself--_

 

The alcohol and smoke was clouding his mind, and his emotional barrier dropped, crashing and shattering against the ground. His guard was down and every harsh, drunken word reached him, impeding on the usual numb cold that he was used to.

 

Burnt orange tears beaded in the corners of his eye-sockets, and he desperately tried to keep them from falling, clamping his mouth shut, pulling his head between his knees. He could feel his SOUL shivering just behind his sternum, heavy and uncomfortably hot. It pulsed with each heaving sob, sending fresh waves of pain to every wound, every scar, every injury that had ever marred his bones.

 

And that was a whole hell of a lot. Only a few people knew that, and you were one of them. Attempted murder scars, scuffle wounds, tripping, accidents, and… self inflicted…

 

Each and every one reminded him of just how much the universe wanted him dead. How much _he_ wanted to be dead.

 

He tried to calm himself -- _don’t cry don’t cry don’t cry you’ll only make it worse don’t cry don’t cry oh gods don’t cry --_

 

Several thick, burnt orange tears splashed onto his cigarette and it sputtered out with a spark, the heat burning his phalanges and making him drop it. He jerked his hand back and hissed silently, baring his teeth at the pain. It didn’t really bother him, but the shock brought attention to his shuddering rib cage, the weak sobs he couldn’t get to calm down, his bones rattling audibly. Try as he did, Papyrus couldn’t bring back the familiar, almost comforting numbness, instead engulfed by wave after wave of fresh, heart wrenching pain.

 

He clawed at his jacket, his collar, the gold chain, his damaged skull, sharp phalanges digging into the sensitive bone and drawing out burnt orange marrow, seeping out of the wounds and dripping off of his bones and onto the floor. The bittersweet stench of his own marrow was intoxicating, dizzying, and alluring all at once, clouding his senses and distracting from the pain for a split second—

 

“Papyrus? Papyrus! Can you hear me?? Please, please say something!!” You shook his shoulders, flinching at the hot, sticky marrow that bled onto your fingers, praying that your partner would do _something_ to show that he wasn’t gonna dust any second-

 

“-y-y/n?” Papyrus peered up at you, tears still fresh in his sockets. You were quick to pull him into a hug, tears of your own splashing against his jacket. “y/n, what’s wrong?” He cared more about you than he did about the absolute mess he must be -- his partner came first.

 

“I should be asking you the same question,” you grumbled, trying to hide your tears from him.

 

He flinched and his shoulders slumped, his composure dropping onto the floor. “i… i don’t understand why you stick around… i know that there are a lotta people who’d be a much better s/o… why… why d’ya stay with me? why don’t ya jus’ leave? somebody as amazin’ as you don’t need a mutt like me droolin’ after ‘em…”

 

You sat there, shell shocked. “Papyrus… oh gods, Papyrus… I’d _never_ leave you. I _love_ you.” You yanked his chain and pulled him into a deep kiss, parting your lips to let his tongue in, straddling his hips as his familiar magic gave that exhilarating rush of energy, crackling as he twisted his tongue around yours. You gave a soft moan that only he heard, the din of the party muffling everything out. Finally, the kiss had to be broken because you needed to breathe. The two of you sat there, foreheads pressed together, his phalanges entangled in your hair.

 

“...are you… are you sure?” Papyrus looked at you with true earnesty, his bones still rattling.

 

You kissed him, ever so softly. "of course." 

 

 


End file.
